ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hakutaku
=Rdm/Nin solo (very skilled)= Gear: I would suggest 5 different macro sets to be prepared. Fast cast set for shadows, Haste for spell/shadow recast timer, Enfeebling/Mag.Acc set for bioIII/poisonII/Grav/Bind, MP recover set for resting, and Mag.Atk/Int set for nukes. Strategy: After popping land a gravity/bind and move away to put up sneak/invis. Kite back to the entrance of the Temple (reapplying grav/bind as needed). DoT's are going to be the primary damage you will be applying. When you have the mp to spare, cast Blizzard III's to help speed up the fight a little bit. Kite back and forth down the entrance tunnel keeping DoT's on him. MAKE SURE YOU ARE OUT OF RANGE when he starts casting Firaga III. On a side note: Sometimes Grav will be resisted but I was able to still stick it on next cast. Be prepared for a very long fight. Echion - Midgardsormr BST setup Duo'd with 2 lvl 90 BSTS 1 90 BST/RDM and 1 90BST/WHM, pretty tough fight but easy at the same time took about 20-30mins.Darkdante44 09:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) -Trio'd We trio'd this with 75 Bst/Nin, 72 Bst/Whm, and 75 Smn/Whm Keeping hate off the Smn is HARD! Whenever the Smn uses Bloodpact Rage they will Pull Massive Hate! Summoner died several times during fight. Try to keep Haku in the cave. Save your Bsts 2 hour in case your the only one left with a pet out. Very long fight. Took 1.5 hours. Bsts can use Jug Pets in a pinch. CC is best. If hate is scattered use Snarl. Took Bst Melee from behind (so as not to get Hex Eyed) to get enough hate from snarl to pull hate off Smn. Used Pet food Roborant and Poultice. Roborant missed several times from removing Paralyze from pets. Poultice allowed pets to live a little bit longer (sometimes when it really counted). Smn used Carbuncle to save Mp. When DD was needed most and Smn had very little hate Leviathan would deal almost 900 damage with Spinning Dive. :*As far as Pet Roborant is concerned; it only works when pet is in Stay. Otherwise it will not do anything... does not seem useful at all for this fight. -Killed by WAR/NIN, BST/NIN, BRD/WHM, and 2 WHM. TP must be saved for Smash Axe to stun Firaga III. KazokuLS -mugged i mugged this fellow for 2,650 gil; 1,666 gil; 3,135 gil; as a 71 thf/nin lightsday first quarter moon 19;38 in game time. Nawootad 22:58, 23 June 2008 (UTC) -Killed By WHM/SCH MNK/NIN MNK/NIN RDM/WHM BRD/WHM RDM/DRK - 17 Mins to kill with 1 add. - KakokuLS -Killed by NIN, RDM, 2 BLM, 2 DRK and WHM. Near 1h on Fireday. Both DRK died once and one BLM too. - Dvonn -Killed with an extra help from PLD/NIN, WHM and BLM in 13 min (not on Fireday) - Dvonn Went with a party of 7. BST/NIN, BST/WHM, BST/WHM, SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, RDM70/WHM, and a DRK. Basically that Dark Knight didn't really do anything. He stunned at the beginning of the first run and died right after. He left after getting his Optical Hat and didn't really do much to help. Anyway, to beat it the Beastmasters must charm the Million Eyes and send it to Hakutaku, making sure to swap Eyes when they're almost dead. It's also important to Leave the Eyes in one of the hallways so that they can despawn. Hakutaku was in one end of the hallway, while the RDM and the SMNs were in the opposite hallway. It's important to know that you should cast any magic about 50 feet away to avoid hate. Once the Hakutaku was at about 75-80 percent HP, the SMNs are safe to use their Blood Pacts. We used Garuda when it was Windsday but it's best to use Leviathan on the other days. It took around 40 minutes, but was very easy. Be careful not to MPK your friends by running towards them with a -aga. Anyway, good luck and be patient. Trio'd by 75 BST/NIN x2, 75 RDM/BST with sooting healer npc's. The red mage's support job was leveled only to 75, giving him an inherently lower success rate on charms than the bst's. First clear the room of the million eyes and grab fresh million eyes for pets. Alternate pets on the NM so that they will not all die simultaneously. We used Leave on the pets we pulled from the hallway entering the spawn room and the rooms below to keep a zoo active. by throwing 3 pets on Haku at the same time it is possible to run out. Fight toow 1 hour 30 minutes per fight. We won 2/2. On second fight aggro became an issue, and both BST's ended up ko'd at the same time. Gravity can stick on Haku, which is what made it possible for the rdm to raise the BST's. Make sure you charm million eyes that may be aggro problems first. Gwylo/Radian/Wup on Sylph. :* Killed by 90 NIN/DNC, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, SMN/RDM. Tried without the BLM at first and wiped when respawns popped and SMN got hit with Firaga 3 at the wrong time. Still somewhat difficult due to Death Ray ignoring shadows, very potent paralysis from Hex Eye, and it's high HP taking awhile to whittle down. With the BLM, went down much faster. Firaga 3 did around 7-800 damage to NIN with no resists to fire. NIN had an average EVA set and the NM was missing around 70-80% of the time, with Death Ray doing a majority of the damage. Yakattack 14:49 February 19th, 2011. (PST) The Solid Six Method -Killed By PLD/NIN (Ariane of Diabolos) DRG/SAM (Kazumha of Diabolos) DRG/SAM(Kainrich of Diabolos) RDM/DRK(Vontomczak of Diabolos) RDM/DRK(Yozen of Diabolos) WHM/SCH(Ayashe of Diabolos) - Approximately ~ 20 Mins to kill with 0 adds. - YggdrasilsmightLS - Diabolos After reading through strategies for Hakutaku and failing on my first attempt with just 6 (yes, I had to farm all the eyes a second time around) I decided to go based on personal experience and create a small "SOLID" group for this fight. As suggested, Stunners are key. Our well geared PLD came /NIN. She is an excellent tank and knows how to build (and keep) hate well. I asked she come /NIN because part of my strategy was to have Hakutaku waste time casting Flare and Fire IV as much as possible. The only spell you need worry about Stunning is Firaga III provided your tank can keep shadows up without a problem. I, RDM/DRK for this fight became trigger happy at one point with Stun which allowed for one Firaga III to go off, we made a quick recovery but it is in fact as stated, Hakutaku's most devastating spell. We cleared the area of Million Eyes and had our PLD pop Hakutaku and pull him to the hallway at the Northernmost end of G-7 on Map 2. The DRG's stood by for the first 60 seconds of the fight while our PLD built hate. The placement of all members in this fight is also very key. To give a visual of how everyone stood, see below: DD, DD Hakutaku PLD WHM RDM, RDM The idea was to have Hakutaku facing the PLD as much as possible. The mages stood far enough away and near the edge of the cliff located in the hallway at the North end of G-7 putting us out of it's Hex Eye TP cone move (which it spammed ridiculously). I had the WHM face myself and the other RDM. She had macros set up for casting without facing the PT. At all costs, I felt the WHM should never be paralyzed at any given time. My idea with this was that should myself or the other RDM pull hate, the WHM would still be facing away thus being able to cast Paralyna. I strongly recommend a macro for Paralyna for each member of the pt be created in advance. Although no one but the PLD and DD's were a victim of Hex Eye, it's always better safe than sorry. Our DRG's only pulled hate around 3-4 times into the fight which was also key. I told them should they pull hate, they were to fight unlocked so as to immediately face away from Hakutaku should he turn his attention towards them. Although our WHM had to spam Paralyna on our PLD several times during the fight, the fight went down without a hitch. Myself and the other RDM only need to vert once. Keeping up with debuffs like Slow II and Paralyze II. Phalanx II was also kept on the PLD at all times. Total fight time: ~20 minutes. Key Jobs: Tank/NIN, RDM/DRK, RDM/DRK, WHM/(your choice), DD/(your choice), DD/(your choice) Key notes: Stun all Firaga III's. Allow for AM casting on /NIN tank. Hakutaku's melee can be devastating, Slow II recommended along with Paralyze. Communication of Stun is essential. Have a turn based Stunning system. Creating macros just for this fight cannot hurt. Good Luck ^^ ~--Vontomczak 15:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Triple Attack? The article page says this has a possible Triple Attack. Can anyone attest to this - I've fought it quite a few times and never seen it. I've seen it Double Attack, like most other Hecteyes, but no Triple. --Kasandaro 18:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I highly doubt that could happen, considering it's a BLM mob. Almost all monsters are granted Double Attack at 25+, so that's nothing new, but the only mobs with triple attack, to my knowledge, are THF mobs. --Enternius 11:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) It does infact have triple attack, I have tanked it a few times on rdm/nin and seen it happen tho it has like 5-10% activation rate. Dont have a pic atm to prove it tho <.< . --PandeSteam 10:09 26th June 2009 Just strait tanked this with 2RDM/nins and I'd say anywhere from 20-30% Triple Attack rate. Alriath 07:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Just duoed as 95NIN+WHM, definitely had a couple triple attacks. Did not pay enough attention to estimate a percentage. Was surprised how accurate he was. I did not evade as much as I thought I would (maybe 50% evade rate in TP gear). --Raineer 08:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) On wipe Hakutaku recovers HP FAST We have gone 2/2 with BST/WHM, BST/WHM, SMN/WHM, WHM/BLM taking 3hrs our 1st learning run and in about an hour on 2nd run we had it down to about 2% and had hate/link issues that caused a full wipe (we had RDM/BLM until wipe for refreshing but he went to bed so 2nd half was without refresher). In the short time it took the WHM to get up and raise one BST the Hakutaku was back to FULL HP. Two hours later it was dead - painful fight. SMN should run to where the fight music can no longer be heard before casting to avoid being smacked around, before attacking with their Avatar and I'd suggest either yag drinks for everyone or bring an RDM or BRD refresher to keep things a little smoother. It was also safest for the WHM when we'd have pet's attacking in the tunnel and run back for buffs and healing as the pet's don't hold hate for beans lol. Lastly, if you think you have too much +CHR, buy more! With +32CHR and light staff, I was still having roughly 1:10 failed charms. Level increase Popped Hakutaku the other day. Killed with 4, gave the exp of a level 86 mob. Listed as level 85, he can also pop 86. Also, he cast Fire V when he was popped, which is a level 86 BLM spell that has since been added. Added that to the main page --Annalise 04:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Solo SMN/RDM As written in the main article, this NM is indeed soloable as a level 90 summoner. That being said, this is one of the longest fights I have ever done- 1 hour and 58 minutes. Unless you simply want to be able to tell others that you managed to successfully solo this NM, I emphatically recommend ignoring the temptation to do this yourself and to bring others with you. --Shirokaze, Bismarck BLU/NIN + DNC/NIN Duo 95 Blu(me) back tanked the whole fight. Was spamming Heavy strike, Delta Thrust and Goblin Rush. Sudden Lunge for stuns, was accurate every time and never resisted. MP Drainkiss and Magic Hammer for MP recovery, as well as Battery Charge. Eva and MND set highly advised. MND set for Magic hammer or its worthless. 95 Dancer was DD'ing mostly with some light healing. Took about 10 minutes. --Killuka 23:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) NIN/DNC + WHM/RDM Duo at 95 (w/solo comments) As expected, this was pretty easy - just providing details for those wanting to duo or attempt a solo. First, I meleed in my standard TP gear (have 2/5 Iga +1, Ichi-an / Ban, nothing at all amazing at the moment) - so no real evasion gear. With capped evasion skill at 95 + 8/8 merits + /DNC I evaded about 50% of the time. I was surprised it wasn't higher. If you want to solo, you'll want to stack real evasion (duh, but anyways there's a datapoint...) I believe he is potentially soloable NIN/DNC if you can pull to where no Million Eyes will aggro, Ogama's ledge is usually a safe spot from what I've seen. Death Ray did 268 consistently with Shell 5, aside from that you should be able to avoid all melee and casting damage. Spikes will do 18/swing and would be the main DoT challenge to overcome here, that would be a lot to heal through - might even be worth stunning. Violent Flourish stunned Firaga3 every time without resist or miss. Hex Eye is still a potential killer. Since we were duoing I faced it every time to get a feel for the land rate at 95. I resisted 2 out of 7. When it landed it was a very high proc rate. With my cruddy gear it was an 11 minute kill. I did burn TP on a couple Jins to speed things up. --Raineer 08:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Level 99 Pup/Nin solo Easy solo as Puppetmaster/Ninja with whm frame automaton. Simply kill a few monsters near pop spot and pull into the clear. Put automaton at far casting range to avoid taking damage from blaze spikes and Firaga III. Save Tp to Shoulder Tackle Firaga III, if NM doesn't use Firaga III, do a high damage weaponskill, you should gain TP fast enough to be ready to stun next -aga in case it uses it. Otherwise keep automaton's mp as high as possible and fairly straight forward. Good Luck!! --Xenshi17 18:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials Killable by 3-4 level 90 players ; 1 level 90 BST or SMN Easily Trio-able by 90 THF/DNC, 90 NIN/DNC, 75WHM/BLM(dual-boxed by NIN) - WHM to remove paralysis, and Violent Flourish the Firaga.